lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Angelo Ambronogi
Angelo Ambronogi or as he was once known as Kargoth was known as a high ranking Knight of Dresdan, but in fact his birth is one far darker and insidious. Anglo Ambronogi is the son of the deceased Chaos God and Titan Neru of whom's death made him the Lord of the forces of Neru of whom he has turned into an insidious organization spread throughout western Europe. Kargoth has taken on the persona of a Chaos Agent of Slanaash while he buys time acumulating assets for the moment that he and his force of Djinn are ready to attack the lands of Sigmar in revenge for the fact that they were banished for hundreds of years. Kargoth had two children in the form of Marco, and Isabella Ambronogio of which Marco was his most trusted commander until the Fall of Koblenz led to his death, and Isabella Ambronogio has become the most trusted battle commander of Angelo following the death of Marco. Angelo Ambronogi was born the son of the Titan Neru of whome was the founder of the now hidden and exiled race called the Djinn of whome he once looked like during his rise. During the Titan Civil War his father was destroyed and his people destroyed alongside him on the walls of Olympas, and only through the quick work of Angelo was the Djinn able to escape the Fade and enter Earth where they took no part in the First War on Earth because they were rebuilding their strength in the lands now known as Allemeni. Enyo would come to the assistence of the Frankish Pantheon when they went to war with the chaos god Kargoth in the war known as the End of the Frankish Pantheon. Following the defeat of the Pantheon she would be captured by Kargoth who now went as Angelo Ambronogio and ruled over a small kingdom called the Dutchy of Koblenz. As they prepared to invade the lands of Europe they were invaded by Sigmar of whome used Magi to summon a vast force within the mountains they were living and fought them for hundreds of years before eventually realizing he couldn't defeat Kargoth and so he was able to lock Kargoth in a small shielded portal by sacrificing himself in the process. For hundreds of years he remained trapped in the shield alongside his remaining Djinn, and would have been doomed to remain here forever if not for the unlikely intervention of a group of merchants. These merchants entered the mountain by mistake and were tricked by Kargoth into freeing them, and following this they were free in the mountains but he feared that Sigmar still lived so he left the mountains in search of what had happened since he was exiled. In this copasity he traveled to many lands under the alias of Angelo Ambronogi and during this time he took part in tournaments, and while at a tournament in Kizlev, he pretended to become a tool of the Chaos god Slanaash. For a long time he pretended to resist the call of Slanaash but now he openly recruits people to the side of Slanaash, and the danger is real and growing daily. He is now responsible for most noteably the rise of the Red Suns in Valeria under his protege Kevin Zegers, and in Dresdan he has born rise to the Forsaken Cult under Francis Munitz. All of these actions are meant to destabilize and damage the Kingdoms of humanity in central Europe in the guise of restablishing the dominance he wants for the Djinn who continue to rebuild themselves in the mountains of Kizlev. Following Dresdan he moves towards the Kingdom of Alcase one of the largest noble holdings in the north, and when he arrives there he begins to whisper in the ear of John Orsinio of whom longs for more power and takes the mantle of Chaos Knight in order to get what he wants. Angelo remains with the forces of John Orsinio longer then usual as he believes the destruction of Alcase to be of great importance and thus when John Orsinio rebels against the King Angelo remains with the forces of John Orsinio and takes part in the following conflict. Following his coruption of these three lands he moves southward towards Tevinter where he plans to corupt Lord Voldermorte but upon his arrival he is threatened by Death Eaters and despite killing them with ease he decides against meeting the Dark Lord and instead goes further north to the Kingdom of Welegund where he plans to corupt the kingdom and destablize the region. History Birth of Angelo Angelo Ambronogi was born the son of the Titan Neru of whome was the founder of the now hidden and exiled race called the Djinn of whome he once looked like during his rise. Kargoth and his father were perhaps some of the most reclusive of the forces of the Titans and they wandered inside their realm of the Fade for centuries and in this way Neru, Kargoth and the Djinn became a very mobile people that built their Fade to be like a vast land which they travelled across never staying in one place for long. As time went on Neru became interested with the goings on of the other Titans and it was during this time that Neru would become involved with Tzeneech. Isolation of Neru Following the departure of the Old Ones Hypnia and Hypnos would become extremely close forming the Djinn alongside Neru, and Kargoth and together the four would become quite isolated from the main grouping of Titans due to Neru being somewhat flawed in his control of his morality and driving the others into following him. Tzeneech Neru found something odd but enjoyable in his time with Tzeneech, and it would be around the time he met with Tzeneech that he was reaching the end of his non-Chaotic side. As with most stories the time of the Noble Titans would end when Tzeneech the God of Magic, and sorcery managed to destory his protective shield. This meant that he existed without any shield against greed, coruption, or hate. These feelings creeped into him until eventually he became the First of the Chaos Gods. It is purely ironic that the ability to destroy his protective shield was created when the fallen Old One Tek begin his experimentation on the Titans. Tek believed that the Titans created an inbalance in the world and the only way to make the world into its natural state was to make the Titans act naturally. In order to do this he used his unimagineable technology to enter the Fade which was the domain of Tzeneech and while in the Fade he spread a kind of virus into the Fade which seeped into Tzeneech and placed questions into the Titan's mind. The virus allowed Tzeneech to understand the emotions that were supposed to be inhibited by his shield, and with these emotions he was able to destroy the shield completely which then led to these emotions spreading. Over time Tzeneech begin corrupting the other Titans, and by the time the Noble Titans learned what was happening nearly half the Titans were corupted. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of fthe Gods. Fall of Neru "Slanaash spoke words of complete lies, and utter fabrications and my father ate it up. He was always a believer. Wanted to believe that there was a sensibility in each person he met, and it would be this naive behavior that doomed his honor. Perhaps he had made me to protect him from such moments, and if that is true I failed. If that wasn't the reason for my creation I still failed him, because he deserved better then for it to all end like that." -Kargoth Neru remained uncorupted as the situation amongst the TItans and forces of Chaos begin to unravvel and it was during this time that he planned to hide the Djinn on Earth, but before he could do this he was approached by Slanaash of whome was sent by Tzeneech. Slanaash managed to find Kargoth, and Neru travelling throughout their part of the Fade, and in front of Kargoth he would menipulate Neru into joining the forces of Chaos. Kargoth at the time did not like this Slanaash but when his father decided to follow him he was quick to rally the Djinn and join his father as they moved against the Titans in the Titan Civil War. End of the Frankish Pantheon Main Article : End of the Frankish Pantheon Enyo would come to the assistance of the Frankish Pantheon when they went to war with the chaos god Kargoth in the war known as the End of the Frankish Pantheon. Captured Following the defeat of the Pantheon she would be captured by Kargoth who now went as Angelo Ambronogio and ruled over a small kingdom called the Dutchy of Koblenz. Sigmar As they prepared to invade the lands of Europe they were invaded by Sigmar of whome used Magi to summon a vast force within the mountains they were living and fought them for hundreds of years before eventually realizing he couldn't defeat Kargoth and so he was able to lock Kargoth in a small shielded portal by sacrificing himself in the process. Exile For hundreds of years he remained trapped in the shield alongside his remaining Djinn, and would have been doomed to remain here forever if not for the unlikely intervention of a group of merchants. These merchants entered the mountain by mistake and were tricked by Kargoth into freeing them, and following this they were free in the mountains but he feared that Sigmar still lived so he left the mountains in search of what had happened since he was exiled. Tournaments "There are a thousand hacking at the branches of evil to one who is striking at the root. I am the root of the problem, but the forces of so called Order are too busy attacking eachother, and my pawns to realize this. It is for this reason I shall outlast them all and bathe in the glory of Slanaash." -Angelo Ambronogi For years Angelo spent his skill fighting at the head of tournaments and while he would never be deemed the greatest fighter he was skilled enough to continue fighting in tournaments and he was able to make a decent living off the rewards. This continued for years and ended suddenly when he went to a tournament in Kizlev. At the tournament the reward for victory was an ancient sword of immense power. When Angelo looked at the sword he couldn't help himself and so he moved forward and touched the handle, and the moment after he did this he heard whispers in his mind telling him to do whatever was neccessary to win the tournament. He was able to use his skill to get to the final rounds but he saw who he was up against and realized he couldn't win. With this in mind the whispers returned and he found himself nearly uncontrollably moving towards the tent of his other competitors in the middle of the night. While in this coma state where he could see everything but not control himself he went from tent to tent killing the other competitors. The following morning he feared for his life, but when he went to the tournament stands he discovered the news of the others deaths had spread but a group of slaves had been blamed for the deed, and he was crowned the winner. When he was handed the sword it was as if all the emotional termoil he had over the murders was gone, and all that remained was the sword. Giving in to Slanaash Fall of Koblenz Main Article : Fall of Koblenz After spending years in the Allemeni region they would finally discover the truth of the Frankish Pantheon when Vel Urlen's forces discovered the fortress of Koblenz where they discovered a Chaos Cult known as the Desciples of the Allfadir and confronting the cult there they were forced to fight against a titan named Kargoth of whom they eventually forced to retreat and from Kargoth's son Marco Ambronogi they were able to discover that Kargoth had hunted the Frankish Pantheon down and killed them completely and was supported by several prominent Chaos gods but also someone in Olympus but Isabella Ambronogi would kill Marco before he could reveal anymore. Kevin Zegers See Also : Kevin Zegers After everything that had gone on in such a short time the members of House Zegers had no idea how to get through to the now extremely depressed Kevin Zegers, and as such he was basically left to himself for the better part of a year. But while they believed him to be in solitude he was in fact having daily meetings with Angelo Ambronogi. Angelo had watched from afar as the conflict between Kevin and his lover Natalie Portmane had spilled into a conflict between nations, and his dark master whispered in his ear that he needed to turn Kevin into a soilder for their army. In this way Angelo moved his operation to the Empire of Valeria and spent his time in Munchen gaining the trust and ear of Kevin. After Angelo offered him a new and different path, and for Kevin the main reward of this path was that he would get revenge on his hated enemy Chris Hemsworth, and finally get his lover Natalie back from him. Over the course of this year, Angelo convinsed him that the rape attempt had never happened and in fact Natalie was taken hostage in Arnor against her will. All of this played right into the dreams of Kevin, and he fell hook line and sinker behind the Chaos that Angelo brought to him. Francis Munitz See Also : Francis Munitz Francis Munitz was severely depressed but he wasn't any kind of danger to those around him. This changed dramatically when he met the Chaos Knight Angelo Ambronogi while he was at the local market. Angelo had heard of Francis, and knew of his mental problems and planned to use these problems along with his fall in his House to menipulate the boy into listening to his violent words. With knowledge of what kind of person Francis could become if nudged in the right direction he moved from Valeria to Dresdan and spent his time luring Francis into the belief that he could be a great knight, and the son his father wished for if only he would give himself over to the Chaos God Slanaash. In only a few months he had turned Francis into a devout follower of Chaos, and with this following he made Francis turn Dresdan into a battlegound through Francis's force called The Forsaken. The Forsaken See Also : The Forsaken With Francis now under the sway of Angelo, he went about gathering to him all those who were like him and depressed or feeling negected. The once nervous and uncofindent Francis was gone, and replaced was the demon within him, that now pushed him towards the deeds it needed from him. Since Francis was a shy person before and had few friends he began first by captivating numerous influencial women in the city, and through them was able to gain influence on many of the men. With his following growing he had his followers take over the village of Coswig, and from here he begin ammassing his forces. As this occured Angelo watched with an evil grin on his face as his pawn moved closer to causing the destabilizing effect that he wanted him to cause. With his succesful plan in place in Dresdan he left the city and moved to the next nation he wanted to spread his message too. John Orsinino See Also : John Orsinio As the armies of Alcase were fighting off the Orcs another problem quickly made itself known. John Orsinio had never forgiven his brother for the death of his family and in blind hate he now believed he was the one right for King of Alcase. In his desire for this position he became utterly fixated on growth. He first went to The Empire who begin providing him with funds, and mercenary troops with which to bolster his froces, but it was the continued relationship that he had with Angelo Ambronogi that changed everything for him. When John met Angelo, he found someone that finally understood how brilliant he was, atleast who made him think this. In truth Angelo spent nearly a year in John's entourage and during this time was able to turn John towards the worship of Chaos. The Second Army Now a desiple of the Chaos God Tzeneech due to the influence of Angelo who had intended him to worship his god Slanaash but found John didn't like what Slanaash offered. John begin to gain gifts of his new god, and soon after this no longer felt that he needed Angelo and had him sent away in favor of the Chaos Knights that now grouped themselves in the inner part of the Second Army Camp. As this continued Angelo remained with John, as his dark master Slanaash believed it was through this man that all the goals of their overall campaign would be seen through. John knew that he had a massive army with him, and in order to grow he needed to make sure that this army didn't run around blabbing about what he was doing, so he grouped his most loyal Chaos Knights inside his inner camp which none were allowed in, and then he built up a growing number of Cultists west of the camp. When the cultists were large enough in numbe he begin putting the Second army under the control of his Knights who begin executing those trying to leave. He quickly confiscated much of the weapons and armor of the Second army and gave the remainder a choice of either joining Chaos or remaining in the camp as his hostage. Many chose to join chaos but the vast majority did not and thus he had a huge problem in that their was a very large army that he was keeping under gaurd and if he became violent with them before he had numbers then there would be a riot that he would not be able to put down. By this time Angelo had risen to the second most powerful position and was becoming immensly powerful towards the way in which Alcase was going to move. Family Members Isabella Ambronogi Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Isabella Ambronogio - Daughter|link=Isabella Ambronogio Relationships Ares Cover1.png|Ares - Rival|link=Ares Urlyr Cover Human.jpg|Urlyr - Enemy|link=Urlyr John Orsinio Cover.jpg|John Orsinio - Desciple|link=John Orsinio Francis Munitz Cover.jpg|Francis Munitz - Desciple|link=Francis Munitz John Orsinio See Also : John Orsinio Francis Munitz See Also : Francis Munitz Kevin Zegars See Also : Kevin Zegars Category:Chaos Category:People Category:Servent of Slanaash Category:Titan Category:Demi-God Category:Chaos Knight Category:Knight Category:House Ambronogi